Enies Lobby
Enies Lobby, known as , is a government-controlled stronghold in the Grand Line together with the Marine Headquarters and Impel Down. Enies Lobby is located on an island referred to as both an and a . Enies Lobby leads to Impel Down and the Marine HQ directly. Because of this, there are many government agents stationed here, roughly 10,000 men, a mix of those from both the World Government and the Marines. The island also has a courthouse, which makes it easy to transfer high-level criminals through Enies Lobby and directly into Impel Down, or to the Marine HQ. Due to recent events, the island has been completely annihilated and left in ruins due to the effects of a Buster Call. Layout The Judicial Island Enies Lobby has extremely strange oddities that many islands are not known to have. Among them is a large waterfall under the island, leading to nowhere except a huge black void, although there is water down there. For some reason a large amount of land, as well as the buildings on it, hangs over this void only connected to the rest of the island by a small bridge of land. It is never night-time on the island; even during large storms, such as the Aqua Laguna, there is still sun shining upon the island. There are also many whirlpools behind the island, and a giant gate, the Gates of Justice, which only ever opens a little bit to let criminals through, and when opened stops the whirlpools because of the tides. Day Station It is the Sea Train station that serves Enies Lobby, it is located in front of the main gate. Main Gate This is the gate closest to the Sea Train. It allows access to the main island gate. Main Island Gate Directly behind the main gate, the main island gate offers access to the main part of the island. Once past the main gate is the area over the waterfall, and into the central part of the island. Courtyard It's located just after the main island gate to the courthouse. There are tall buildings here where Marines and agents are stationed. Courthouse Enies Lobby has a large courthouse, whose judge is the three-headed giant Judge Baskerville. He is actually three different people who each have disproportionate limbs. They each call themselves a different name, such as Baskerville Left, Baskerville Right, and the middle one usually calls himself "Princess" but picks different names occasionally. The court is supposed to be fair, but Baskerville's three heads, each representing a different favored ruling, skew the favor. Baskerville Left usually wants to be considerate and let people off the hook easily, while Baskerville Right often wants to instantly give a harsh penalty. The center Baskerville, however, although claiming to be in the middle of the two extremes, usually wants things such as a death sentence, causing the other two to bonk him on the head and remind him he is supposed to be the perfectly fair one. The jury consists of criminals that have already been given sentences. No one can be tried and be found not guilty, because the jurors only want to bring more people to Impel Down to suffer the same fate as they have. Tom was the only one known to have been able to come close to avoiding this because of his work on the Sea Train. However, due to Spandam's meddling, Tom was executed. The Waterfall Ring The waterfall is a natural anomaly that does not seem to exist anywhere else. There is water at the bottom, as shown when Chopper fell in and Franky had to rescue him. CP9 Headquarters, the Tower of Justice The CP9 headquarters, the Tower of Justice (司法の塔, Shihō no Tō), resides on Enies Lobby across the drawbridge. It consists of a large tower, with the words "Enies Lobby" proudly displayed on it, and it is the tallest structure in Enies Lobby. It is known to have many floors, although how many is unclear, as only the floor of the director, Spandam, and some of the agents' rooms are shown. Generally CP9 will just lounge around when not on missions. This is the place where the fights between the Straw Hat Pirates and CP9 took place. It contains many different rooms and secret passages. During the Enies Lobby arc it took a lot of damage, first being sliced in half by Kaku's Rankyaku 'Amane Dachi'.'' The top half of the tower continued to slide off whenever powerful attacks were being used, such as Luffy's Gear Third attack, until finally, during the fight between Luffy and Lucci, the Buster Call attack hit it. Other examples of the destruction of the tower are the holes in the walls caused by Franky and Fukuro's brawl, and Nami's fight with Kalifa. Lots of interior damage is caused by Sanji's battle with Jabra especially because of his Diable Jambe Flambage Shot. But the biggest damage was caused by Chopper's Monster Point rampage. The tower is currently destroyed, along with the rest of Enies Lobby. Underground Passage An underground tunnel leads from the basement of the Tower of Justice to the Bridge of Hesitation. The entire passage leads under the water. The Bridge of Hesitation The '''Bridge of Hesitation' (ためらいの橋, Tamerai no Hashi) is a large, two-sectioned draw-bridge. The first section leads from an underground passage to the Gates of Justice, while the second goes through the gates. The Bridge of Hesitation is the last stop for a criminal before the Gates of Justice. This was called the Bridge of Hesitation because once the prisoner is led here they are so fearful of what will happen to them that they hesitate and run the opposite direction but are stopped by the Marine guards. Once the criminal leaves this point, there is no going back for them and their fate is sealed. They are then taken by ship to either Marine headquarters or Impel Down. These places give no chance of escape and the prisoner usually dies at the location. Two years ago, a majority of this was destroyed. The Gates of Justice The Gates of Justice (正義の門, Seigi no Mon) are large gates mysteriously built into nothing but air. They serve as a direct gateway to both Marine Headquarters and Impel Down. They are located at the end of the Bridge of Hesitation, and once a criminal passes through them, they have no more hope of ever escaping. The gates never opened fully before the Straw Hat Pirates' attack. Architecture The architecture of Enies Lobby is like no other, and stands out. This is normal for islands in the One Piece world, especially in the Grand Line. Main Island The architecture of the town in the center part of the island, in the center of the black void and the waterfall, contains rather boring brown buildings that appear to be made of clay or another such similar material. Each one appears to be unique, and some are taller than others. CP9 Headquarters and Judicial Buildings Each of these buildings have the most well-known architecture in Enies Lobby. They are large white marble buildings, with what seem to be jade green squares on the sides, surrounded by thin gold lines. The green is also on the top of some of the buildings, such as the courthouse. CP9 CP9 is the most secretive of the Cipher Pol units; only the government and high-level Marines are supposed to know about their existence. They are all masters of rokushiki, a style of martial art which requires years of physical training to be able to use. Their headquarters is located in Enies Lobby. After the Buster Call After the events of the CP9 Saga, Enies Lobby was completely left in ruins. However, the members of CP9 managed to survive, thanks to Blueno's Devil Fruit powers. Site Navigation es:Enies Lobby Category:World Government Locations Category:Grand Line Locations Category:Islands Category:World Government